Mer-Rats
by Glittercat33
Summary: Chase has a secret... what could it be? Read to find out! Rated T. AU.
1. Prolong

_Hi! I'm back, with a mermaid story! This idea was actually from my friend IRL, I just gave it a home here on Fanfiction. (And later on Wattpad!) I love mermaids, and I just got a tail to swim with in summer. Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats (I wish I did...)_**

* * *

Bree's P.O.V.

Today my step-mother, Tasha, is taking me and my brothers, Leo, Adam, and Chase, to the beach with me, and I can't wait! Neither can Adam and Leo, but Chase hates the beach. He didn't want to go, but Tasha thought it could be a bonding experience, so he doesn't get a choice. None of us have ever been to the beach, except for Leo, because he doesn't have bionics. My stuff is all packed, and I'm ready to get a dark tan.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

I really don't want to go to the beach. Nobody gets it. I want to tell Adam or Leo, but they would just think I was crazy. I need to avoid the water, but if I stay on land, Adam will eventually drag me into the sea. There's no escaping this.

* * *

 _So? Was it good? Please review and favorite/follow! This was only short because it's a prolong and the next chapters will definitely be longer. Thanks!_

 _Meow_


	2. Flashback

_Hi again! I'm back with a new chapter of Mer-Rats! BTW, this will be posted on Wattpad too, so Wattpad users, it'll be there under Glittercat34. This chapter is also fairly short, but again, the chapters will get longer. One more thing: this is not a crossover, I don't watch any mermaid shows. Please understand that this is Lab Rats only. :)_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats (T_T)**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

 _There's no esacaping...no escaping... no escape..._

* * *

Still Chase's P.O.V.

 _Flashback_

 _"I want to learn how to swim" I thought._

 _"I'm ready. I'll just jump in and swim. How hard could it be? After all, I am the smartest man in the world. I know how to do everything. It'll be fine." I assured myself._

 _I jump. There's a loud splash, then deafening silence as my ears fill with water. I struggle to get to the surface._

 _"I should've stretched before I swam. I'm not ready. I can't do this. I need to breathe!" I think, hesitant about what to do next._

 _Suddenly, I feel a dreadful pain in my legs. I try to grab one of them, but both move together. I feel the surface of them, and something doesn't feel right. They feel rough and scaly. I slowly pry my eyes open, and I gasp at the sight. There are no legs. Instead, I see a tail flapping underwater. I take in a breath, and realize that this will change my life. I can breath underwater, and I have a tail. I'm a... merman._

* * *

Still Chase's P.O.V.

The day I found out about... it, is still clearly etched into my mind. It scares me. I don't know what people would do if they found out about me. Would I be separated from my family? I don't know. I will keep it a secret.

* * *

 _I know, still short, but at least something's going now! I used a thesaurus to look up words for this chapter, so did it make anything better? Please tell me!Thanks to all my reviewers, it means so much to me! Please keep reviewing! Tell me what you think! I would like constructive criticism to make my writing better, if you know what I mean._

 _Meow_


	3. The Water

_Hello again! I'm back with a brand new chapter for y'all to read! Another short chapter (*sigh*), sorry. But first, I would like to thank all my reviewers for reading and actually caring enough to review!_

 ** _Brentinator:_** _Thanks! I'm glad you like it :)_

 _ **Sloane Michaels:** Nice to meet you! Hope you enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats (Why? Why not me?)**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

We are on our way. We are almost at the beach. I can't do this. If Adam or Bree find out, they'll make fun of me for years. I must avoid the water at all costs.

* * *

~At the beach~

Chase's P.O.V.

We arrive at the beach, and I immediately sneak into the changing rooms. There are so many people in here! I quickly run out of there and join my family again. I guess if I just stay on land, nobody will know. I'll just lay out my towel and sleep here for a while.

* * *

~Time Skip~

Still Chase's P.O.V.

I am awoken by some kind of movement, like I was picked up and... Oh no! I open my eyes and see Adam carrying me- right toward the ocean! I struggle, but I am no match for Adam. I am lifted high into the air, and then Adam's hands leave me as I fly through the air. My body hits the water with a loud "SPLASH!" I feel my tail replace my legs in a painful transformation.

I am in the water. Great. Now what? If I go to the surface, people will see me. But if I don't, then people will look for me! There are never any good choices. This is the hardest decision of my life. Go to my family and reveal my secret, or leave my family forever. I have to choose one. The one that defines who I am. I am a merman. I know what I must choose.

* * *

 _Ok, I know. I'm evil! Have fun waiting for me to post the next chapter! What do you think Chase will choose? His family or his tail? Tell me what you think in the reviews!_

 _Meow_


	4. The Shadow

_Hi again! Sorry it's been so long, I was sick and I was not mentally ready to write. I would like to thank my faithful reviewers today._

 **Brentinator:** _thanks! I can't wait to see how it comes out!_

 **Layla (Guest):** _you'll find out soon! It should be in one of the chapters following this one. Maybe chapter 5. Yep chapter 5. That sounds good._

 **Sloane Michaels:** _I'm so glad you liked it!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't know why, but I don't own Lab Rats. I should by now, but the producers haven't contacted me yet. :(**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

I know what I must choose. My choice is more mentally painful, and I don't know if I can take it. I grew up with these people. They are my brother and sister. I-I... can't. I can't just leave them. But I have to. If I don't, then I might not see them again because I'll be tested on. A bionic merman. This is ridiculous! I wish I was just a normal human. No tail, no bionics, just normal. But this is what I got. This is what I have. I must leave.

* * *

Still Chase's P.O.V.

My tail is royal blue, and my scales are light blue. I am bare chested in the warm ocean water. I swim very fast with my tail. Although it is sunny and warm above, the water is dark, and I soon I'm lost. I look around. All I see are miles and miles of open ocean, except for a small coral bed to my left. I decide to rest for awhile on the coral. Swimming is much more tiring than I thought!

"Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam."

What is that noise? It sounds like an echo, but that's about all I can think of. I swim out into a clearing to get a better view. Nothing. It's getting louder, though, and I should move out of the way, but I stay, transfixed on the curious sound. I peer into the distance, and I see a dark figure, almost like a giant shadow, quickly approaching!

I am unable to move. I am frozen with fear. I am being charged by a huge shadow. I am going to die.

* * *

 _I need to write longer chapters! Oh well. Did you enjoy? Plz leave reviews, they mean the world to me! Spoiler Alert: next chap will have OCs in it! If anybody has names/personality traits, plz leave them in the reviews! There also might be more than one OC, so as many ideas as you have would be super helpful! Thanks again!_

 _Meow_


	5. Other Mermaids?

_Welcome back to Mer-Rats! I can't wait to see what y'all think of this new chapter. I would like to thank my reviewers today for all they have done._

 **Brentinator:** _You are such a faithful reviewer and I hope you like this chapter!_

 **Nicole Davenport:** _I'm super excited that you like it! Always nice to see a new reviewer!_

 **Aliqueen16:** _That could be a possibility, but I think Chase has to realise things on his own now. He's old enough. Although I like the idea. :)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats (or mermaids)_**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

The shadow is speeding toward me! My brain processes what's about to happen, and I finally try to move out of the way. But I'm too late. The shadow crashes into me with such great force that the darkness clouds my vision, then completely takes over.

* * *

Kairi's P.O.V.

"Who's that?" Marinia asked.

"A merman." I said.

"Where'd you find him?" She questioned.

"Marinia, stop asking questions and help me carry him back." I replied, annoyed.

"Ok, fine! Geez, I just wanted to know. What if he's... you know what. What would we do?" Marinia wondered. She had a point.

"I... don't know. Just hide him and keep that mouth of yours shut! I don't want to get caught." I stated.

"Me neither!" She yelled. "I have a brain too, you're not that smart."

*Silence*

"You know, he kinda looks like you." I taunted.

"No way! Eww! Gross! He looks nothing like me! He's covered in blood too!" Marinia yelled, obviously disgusted.

"Sure he does. You both have blue tails." I pointed out.

"That's it though! We have nothing else alike!" She protested.

"Like your hazel eyes? Your light brown hair? You look like him." I informed her, trying to brush off some of the blood on his face.

"Really?" Marinia said, unsure.

"Yeah I'm sure. Now c'mon, we gotta get him to my house." I insisted. I picked up his upper body and groaned. This guy is really heavy!

Marinia sighed and grabbed the merman' s tail. Together we slowly swam to my house with the stranger.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

Ugh. I feel horrible. I have no idea what happened to make me feel this way. All I know is that I'm laying on something, somewhere. I hear people though. Maybe they know what happened.

"Hey Kairi, look! He's waking up!" A girl whispered excitedly.

"Ok, get the washcloth and place it on his face. Try to get the blood off, but be gentle." Kairi instructed.

"Why do I do it when he's awake?" The other girl asked "I could've done it when he was sleeping."

"I don't know, Marinia. I haven't done this before!" The other one groaned. "Ask him if he wants to do it himself."

"Ok!" Marinia chirped. "Wanna do it yourself?"

"Uh, you might want to wait for him to wake up first." Kairi reminded.

"Oh yeah!" Marinia realised.

I try and force my eyes open, and soon I see a _very_ bright light. I immediately shut them, then try again until my eyes have adjusted.

"Hi." A mermaid with a blue tail greeted. "I'm Marinia."

"I'm Kairi." The other mermaid added. She had a green tail.

"Are you ok?" Marinia questioned. "Kairi found you unconscious on some coral by King Neptune' s castle."

"I-I'm o-ok." I stuttered.

"Um, do you remember what happened to cause... this?" Kairi gestured at my blood stained chest.

"No. Could you help me clean it up?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Sure. Marinia, get the warm washcloth." Kairi requested.

Marinia swam over to get the washcloth, while Kairi helped me sit up on the table. She led me over to the couch and I sat down. Marinia gave Kairi the washcloth, and she started wiping the blood off my face, careful not to hurt me. There were still some cuts, and they bled more, but eventually I got cleaned up and bandaged. Marinia looked confused.

"Are you from around here?" She asked, curious about me.

"No." I informed her.

"What village are you from?" She questioned.

"None. I come from above the water. I'm a human." I responded.

"But you have a tail!" Marinia protested.

"I guess I'm half human half merman then." I concluded.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you out to see around and meet my friends. You already know Kairi." She decided, with a half wave from Kairi.

"Ok." I agreed. "I'm kinda tired though, could I have a place to sleep?"

Kairi froze, unsure of what to do, since mermaids do not sleep like humans do.

"We don't have any place to sleep. Here, have the couch if you want." Marinia offered.

"Ok thanks. Goodnight." I gladly accepted the couch. I am so tired I could... I could... sleep! I fell back into darkness' s warm hands as I slept.

* * *

 _Ok, I know there was a lot of dialogue, but those two are important OC s! Plz R and R! Tell me what you thought or suggestions for other chapters. Thanks for reading!_

 _Meow_


	6. New Relationships, or so I Thought

_I'm back! I am so excited that this has become my most popular story, so first, I'll thank my reviewers!_

 ** _Aliqueen16:_** _Thanks! Yeah I kinda feel bad too. Lol sorry not sorry!_

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

*Inside Chase's Dream*

 _The shadow is speeding toward me! My brain processes what's about to happen, and I finally try to move out of the way. But I'm too late. The shadow crashes into me with such great force that the darkness clouds my vision, then completely takes over._

* * *

Kairi' s P.O.V.

*Writing*

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Yesterday, I found a merman and took him to my house. He is very handsome. He says he comes from above, and is half human! I think he will be here for awhile. I hope that this super cute stranger will stay long enough for us to become friends._

 _Sincerely, Kairi_

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

"Ahh!" I scream.

Kairi swims in the room and comforts me. She is holding some kind of book.

"Shh, it's all ok. It was just a dream." Kairi whispers.

"I-I k-know it's j-just t-that-" I stutter.

"It doesn't matter. You're safe with us. Nobody will hurt you here. Now, it's dinner time." She interrupts me.

I calm down, but refuse to eat anything. I can't eat after all of this.

"C'mon, you have to eat. You'll starve if you don't." Kairi persuades.

"I'm not hungry." I insist.

She sighs and mutters something about being stubborn. Just then Marinia swims in and smiles.

"So, what's your name?" Marinia questions.

"It's Chase." I state.

"Chase... I like it! Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She wonders.

That question hits me hard. Do I really have siblings anymore? I mean, they are my family, but maybe I need a new family. An underwater family. A new life where everyone is different. Still, I miss Adam, Bree, and Leo.

"No." I lie.

"How about a family? You must have one of those." Marinia said.

I think for a minute, weighing my options.

"Nope." I bluff.

Kairi and Marinia exchange a long look, then Kairi sniffs and leaves the room, but she forgets her book.

"Hey Chase, I'm gonna leave you alone for awhile. Just stay here for a few minutes." Marinia instructs.

I nod and she swims away. I pick up Kairi' s book and read some of it. It's her diary! I flip through the pages until I find a freshly written one. It said:

 _''Dear Diary,_

 _Yesterday, I found a merman and took him to my home. He is very handsome. He says he comes from above, and is half human. I think he will be here for awhile. I hope that this super cute stranger will stay long enough for us to become friends._

 _Sincerely, Kairi''_

Kairi thinks I'm cute? Me? I'm just a merman/human from above the water. I might as well stay now. I have a perfectly good reason to, even though I miss my siblings. They made fun of me and made me question why I was stuck with them, but I really do love them. This is still better than the government doing tests on me. Plus maybe I can finally get a girlfriend! Well, until she realizes she could do better. I need to talk to her about it first. Then Marinia swims in.

"Hey Chase, we need to talk. Kairi is upset because you said that you didn't have a family, but Kairi thinks you do." Marinia said, clearly not finished.

"Well, I do have a family, but I'm not going back to them. I don't want the government to find me." I admit.

"Yeah but-" Marinia starts.

"No. I'm not going back. I need to stay here, with you or without you." I interrupt.

"Chase, Kairi doesn't have a family. You do, and you lied to her. You hurt her feelings." Marinia explains. "Please just apologize to her."

"I guess so." I say, after thinking about it. "I'll go. If I'm just a bother to you, then I'll go back to my family."

"Chase no! That's not what I meant!" Marinia yells, but it's too late.

I swim over to Kairi.

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving now, I won't bother you anymore." I struggle to say.

"No! Chase, you can't go. I love you." Kairi whispers. "It was love at first sight. It's real. It really exists. But only if both people love each other. Do you, Chase, love me?"

"I-I do. I love you, Kairi." I smile. "So, are you busy Friday night?"

"I am now!" Kairi giggles.

"Great! So, now what?" I wonder.

"I don't know." Kairi realizes. "I personally didn't think I'd make it this far."

"I know! Let's watch a movie!" I suggest. "Is that ok?"

"Sounds great!" Kairi laughs. "How about 'Tales of a Teenage Mermaid'?"

"Never seen it, but it sounds great, Kairi." I agree.

As we settle down on the couch, I feel suddenly empty inside, like there was a hole in my heart. I don't understand, I have a girlfriend now, and I should be really happy. Not upset. Happy. But deep down I know why. I miss them. I miss Leo, Bree, Mr Davenport, Tasha, Adam, and even Eddy! It's been almost a week down in the ocean, I wonder how they are. Do they think I'm dead!? I concentrate so hard that I'm not paying attention to the movie any more.

"Chase?" Kairi asks softly.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Are you ok? Ever since the movie started, you've been zoning out. Is there something you need to tell me?" She whispers.

"No... actually, yeah, I have something to say." I look at her lovingly, before answering. "I miss my real family. No matter how much I try to forget, I can't. They're my everything, Kairi. I've known you for two days. I need to find them."

Kairi looks shocked, then her features melt into a sad smile. "If you want your family, I understand, but before you go-" She is interrupted by a passionate kiss.

"Kairi, I love you, don't forget it. But family comes before dates." I say with confidence. "I will leave right now, but I'll need directions."

"Ok. Where are you going, other than up?" Kairi questions.

"Mission Creek. In California." I inform.

"Oh, that's not too far! It's dead east, straight up to the beach front." She directs. "Don't forget to visit!"

"I won't!" I laugh. "I'll miss you!"

"So will I!" She yells.

* * *

 _Ok, terrible ending, but at least I updated! It's not over yet! Review and favorite/follow please. Thanks for reading!_

 _Meow_


	7. The Beach

_I'm back, and hopefully not too late! This story has become much more popular than I thought it would be, so first, reviewers!_

 _Brentinator: Thanks!_

 _Aliqueen16: You'll find out! I bet you'll like it, no matter what, though._

 _Layla (Guest): It's not over yet!_

 _Ok! Not many reviews, but still very popular! Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

I swim away, into the darkness of the ocean. It is still early morning, and the sun won't be up for another hour. Although I know there's a really good chance I'll never see Kairi again, I promise to visit, because hope is all I can give her. I could be exposed if I went back into the water. I might not even be able to leave the ocean, if I don't hurry. The lifeguard at the beach gets there every morning at 6 AM. It's a half hour trip, not including pulling my heavy tail up onto the beach and letting it dry, which could take a long time.

As light grows nearer, the heat of the sun warms my body, a luxury I forgot the feeling of. The underwater town was very deep under the surface, and it was almost always cold there, except for a heating vent here and there. The sun felt so much nicer than the underwater volcanos, though. For one thing, it was quick at warming up the water, and the light made my vision crisper. The morning light made my pace quicken, and I raced toward the shore. I still had 20 minutes to dry off and get away.

As I approached the beach front, the sand stirred up. I retreated in fear, relaxed, and continued my way to freedom, slowly this time. I stuck my head out of the water, and cringed at the cold, unforgiving air, but did not put it back in the water. Instead, I dragged myself up until I could no longer swim. I was beached. Luckily, I have arms, and I used them to pull my tail out of the water and onto land. I lay on the beach, exhausted.

"I need to dry off fast," I thought. "There's not enough time." I moved a little further up onto the sand bank, until that amazing moment when my tail shifted forms, and became my legs! Sure, they were bloody, bruised, and very sandy, but they were all mine! I attempted to stand, anxious to get home, but after having a tail for so long, my legs were numb and I couldn't walk. That meant that I really was helpless.

"So Jack, what do you think?" A voice in the distance said.

"I think that the entire match was unfair. I obviously deserved to win." Another voice, "Jack", responded.

"Suuurrreeeee you did." The first voice laughed.

"I did! You cheated!" Jack exclaimed, frustrated with the other stranger.

"No, I'm just better than you." He said, with a slight trace of delight in his voice.

Jack was silent at this. The sound of a car drew near, and I found it in me to roll over into the bushes. I mustered the last of my energy to cover up my body from the people. If they found me, I had no idea what they would do. The sound of more cars followed the first, and I began to wonder what was going on.

"She said the fish was right here." A woman said, pointing at the spot I had been just a few minutes ago!

"There's nothing, except a few hand prints and footprints. Something tells me that Mrs. Wong didn't see a fish, just a person walking along the shore or whatever." Jack explained.

"That makes sense. But Jack, tell me, what explains the prints leading to the bushes over there?" The woman asked, pointing right at me!

Legs still numb, I had no way to escape, unless I went back to the water, and that wouldn't be smart.

"Look! Over there!" The woman yelled. "Get him!"

I scooted along the beach, but I wasn't fast enough! They got me, and again, the only escape route was to go swimming, and I didn't think twice before rolling into the warm, calm in waters. I screeched in pain at the transformation. It hurt, but I had to get away! Unfortunately, they were too quick. A net was thrown over me, and taken over to a truck that had just pulled up. I was hastily dropped into the tank, and shipped off to who knows where.

It was very dark in the truck. My water filled tank wasn't very big, maybe only 6 feet by 3 feet at most. The ride was long and very bumpy, so a lot of the water spilled out. As the brakes squealed to a stop, the door opened and I was taken inside a big building.

* * *

 _Cliffy! Did anyone notice I mentioned a character from The Thundermans? Mrs. Wong! I hate her though... anyway, please review and follow/favorite! Remember, guests can review too! Well, to finish the thing that nobody reads, have a great Spring!_

 _Meow_


	8. Kidnapped!

_Hello again! To all of you waiting for an update, I am SO sorry. I had a really bad case of writer's block, and a pile of deleted documents that I didn't like. Well, at least I'm back, and almost done, too! Yay! Enjoy! Reviews:_

 _Aliqueen: Well... maybe. No spoilers!_

 _Brentinator: Thanks! Good to be updating again lol._

 _Layla (Guest): You'll find out! Hope you like it :)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats._**

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

Chase has been missing for almost a month now. Life at home is going downhill. Big D stopped inventing, Bree spends all day away from the house, and Leo hasn't spoken to any of us for weeks. I have been trying to figure out how to track him ever since. If only I had Chasey here to help me...

~A few days later~

I was hanging around in the lab, eating Goldfish and watching tv when it happened. The computer bleeped loudly, and lit up.

"Chase!" I yelled.

Soon after, Leo and Mr Davenport were downstairs.

"Where's Chase, Adam?" He questioned.

I point to the screen, tears running down my face. Mr Davenport gasps and says, "I know where that is! The old glue factory, but what would Chase be doing there?"

"Maybe he's in trouble!" I exclaim.

"I think you're right. Let's go get him!"

The three of us scramble to get in the car, and I text Bree. We're coming to save you Chasey!

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

A young teen hung by his wrists, being lowered slowly into a pool of water. His kidnappers knew that he was different. They needed to see for themselves. When the young boy's feet hit the water, it swirled around him in a beautiful show of light, then disappeared, leaving behind a tail where his legs had been a second before. His shackles released him into the pool, but he had no energy. He floated around the pool, flicking his tail ever-so-slightly that it was almost impossible to make out in the darkness.

The kidnappers were speechless. They had never seen anything so spectacular. But, unfortunately for the young merman, they weren't good people. One of them put the shackles back on him and locked them tight, while the other walked out. When he returned, he had a knife and an extractor needle. First he took the needle and stuck in in between the merman's delicate scales. A loud cry of pain escaped the teen as the kidnapper extracted a blue gel from his tail. Still halfway in the water, the knife was thrown at him. It hit him right in the stomach, but did not go in very deep. Crimson blood dripped from the wound. They all knew he would not last an hour without medical help, so the kidnappers left, snickering.

* * *

Bree's P.O.V.

I sprint to the glue factory. Adam had texted me the location, and I used the coordinates to get there. Leo, Big D, and Adam were already parked outside, and when I arrived, we snuck in. I figured that we were not alone, there was someone other than Chase. Which means he probably didn't come here on his own free will. In one room, I can hear faint whispers of conversation, but Chase's voice isn't there. We keep looking until we are standing in front of a big tub of water. Chase is hanging right above it, positioned so I can't see anything but his face and upper chest.

"Guys, Chase!" I whisper. "Leo, climb up and inclusion him, then Adam, carry him out of here!"

They both nod, and get to work. I super speed around the building to find the other people. This way, we can escape without being noticed. I run back to Chase and gasp. Adam is carrying... Chase, but... not Chase. He's holding a Chase-sized merman! It has to be him, but I'm not positive until he opens his eyes. That's Chase alright. He shifts, and moans loudly. Then I see it: a knife sticking out of his stomach! That would explain the blood red water, and the blood on Adam. It doesn't look deep, so I have hope.

Adam starts to bring Chase outside, while I keep him on track to avoid the others. Leo and Big D wait outside, and Adam carefully hands Chase to me and hops in the car, then takes him from me and arranges his body comfortably. Then I jump in and slam the door shut. We take off, and soon enough we are home safe.

* * *

 _I'm so glad I was able to update! Thanks for reading, R &R, and have a wonderful day!_

 _Meow_


	9. Healing

_I'm back! Here's the last chapter of Mer-Rats for ya! Enjoy! Reviews:_

 _Choco56: I agree, Lab Rats & mermaids = awesomeness!_

 _Brianna (Guest): Thanks!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

 _"C'mon Chase, keep fighting!"_

 _"He'll fight through, I know he will. He has to."_

 _"Don't give up, fight to the end. You can do it."_

 _"Chase!"_

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

"How's Chase?" Bree asked.

"Not good." I reply solemnly. "He flatlined twice. Plus, his, um, tail is puffing up. We're trying to keep it wet so he heals faster."

"Does Davenport need any help? I work quickly if he needs me." She offered, but I could see in her eyes that she really didn't want to go down there.

"No, he's good. Do you want to help me? I'm building an aquarium for Chase." I smile. "I think he'll like it."

"I guess so." She said.

We start by purchasing 5 big glass sheets. It takes awhile, but I figure out how to glue them together to make a big box. Bree seals the cracks, and I buy pebbles and sand for the bottom, along with some underwater plants. Then we fill it with water, and wheel it into one of our spare rooms. Maybe when Chase is feeling better, he can swim in it!

After a long day of hard work, Bree and I take a break on the couch. We watch a movie together. In the middle of it, Mr Davenport runs up to us and asks us to come with him. We follow him down to the lab, and my eyes immediately go to Chase. He was sleeping comfortably, baby blue tail drooping into the water bucket. His stomach is wrapped tightly, and no blood is soaking through. I give a sigh of relief, and Bree and I go back up to finish the movie. Mr Davenport says that at the rate Chase is healing, he should be fine by morning.

~The Next Day~

The minute I wake up, I go to Chase's side, ready for him to wake up. For everything to be normal again. But nothing will ever be the same, not with this new tail. It makes me wonder, how long has he had it? Did he just find out, or has he hidden it from us forever? Now that I think about it, Chase has never enjoyed the beach much. Maybe this is why.

Chase's eyes flutter open, and he looks at me fearfully.

"Chase?" I question. "It's ok, just relax. You're safe here."

He sits up, then winces and glances at his stomach, which is still wrapped up. His eyes move to his tail, which is in full view to anyone passing by. He throws a blanket over it, but it doesn't help much. You can still see the outline of his tail. He frowns, lies back down, and stares at me. I don't know what to do.

"Y'know, these bandages should really be changed. They're too loose. Adam?" He asks.

"I don't know how to change them." I say.

"That's fine. I'll guide you through it." He offers.

"Why can't you do it?" I ask.

"I would, but I can't wrap them tight enough around my stomach. It still hurts a little." He admits.

"Ok. I'll do it." I agree.

"First take off the old ones, then get sterile ones from the second drawer down in the cabinet. Then rub ointment on the cut, check the stitches to make sure none of them are broken. Then wrap the gauze around it, and make it tight. I'll tell you when." He explains.

Chase sits up on the bed, and I slowly peel away the old bandages. I grab the new ones and the ointment.

"Oh, and take a clean cloth and wipe away the dried blood." He adds.

I take the cloth and clean up around the cut, and soon it's clean enough to finish. I dab the ointment on the cut and spread it around the area. I look up at Chase to see him biting his lip, a nervous habit. I carefully check the small stitches, but one is broken.

"Um, one of the stitches-"

"Broken? Ok, just sew it back in place. Needle and thread, just pretend it's fabric." He replied.

I sew the wound together, and I can see Chase gripping the blanket he had thrown over his tail. It must've hurt, bad.

"Chase, are you ok?" I question.

"I'm fine," He spat. "Just please hurry."

I wrapped around his middle until he said when.

I stopped wrapping and cut off the end. Chase was squeezing his eyes shut.

"Anesthesia!" He choked out.

I grabbed the medicine and helped him inject it into his blood stream. After it took effect, he relaxed slightly and lay back down.

"Thanks." He sighed.

"Um, Chase? Bree and I have a present for you. If you feel ok later we can show it to you." I offer.

"Really?!" He exclaims. "Later would be great! I just need some rest first."

"Agreed." I smile.

Chase falls asleep, and I go to my capsule. I'm tired too, I didn't sleep well last night. I close my eyes, and then I'm off into the land of sleep.

~Later That Day~

I yawn and stretch, and set off to see Chase. Bree is already there, having heard that he was awake. I hear them chattering, and smile. I just hope he likes the present.

"Bree, Chase, are you ready?" Chase nods, and Bree helps Chase onto my back. His tail hangs limply by my legs, still wet from being in the bucket. I carry him to the room Bree and I put the aquarium in, and he gasps with surprise.

"Adam, Bree, I love it! Did you make this for me?" He wonders.

"Yeah, and if you ever want to use it, it's here for you." Bree states.

"Can I use it now? My tail needs water, it's been dry from the base up. If you hold me in place, it will help me heal faster." He pleads.

"Sure, just be careful." I warn.

I help him into the tank, and he grabs my arm for support. When his tail dips into the water, the dry patches melt away, leaving behind that beautiful blue color. His little seashell necklace turns pink, and it spreads throughout his body. I gasp, and he gives me a reassuring look. Then the bandages around his stomach turn black, and disintegrate, leaving perfect skin underneath, no cut, no scar, no nothing.

He lets go of my arm, and dives underwater, swimming gracefully around the tank, much like a fish in a fish tank. Then Chase presses up against the glass, gives us a big smile, and swims back and forth in the tank. Then he pops up above water.

"Thanks, I really needed that. Can you tell Davenport where I am? I'm sure he'll want to check out that I healed correctly." Chase explains. "I feel much better now. The water really helps." He fingers the necklace thoughtfully. It had returned to its original light blue color.

I nod, and leave to do just that. Maybe things are finally back to normal around here.

* * *

 _Yay! I finally finished the story! That's the end of Mer-Rats, but I might make a sequel based on Chase/Kairi. The necklace is basically something all mermaids have, I just forgot to mention it before. It has healing powers, if you didn't get it. Sorry! Anyway, R & R, and comment if you think I should make a sequel!_

 _Meow_


End file.
